


Tangled up in You.

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't only their destinies that were entwined.<br/>Written for Camelot_Drabble, Prompt # 10, Tangled</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled up in You.

Arthur breathed in deeply, smiling even as he opened his eyes. The sun was just peeking through a gap in his curtains where a certain servant hadn’t drawn them properly the night before. The light was dancing across the end of his bed, playing over his feet and causing the prince to watch them in an almost hypnotic manner.

 

His sleepy mind watched the sun and let his thoughts drift to the kingdom just outside of his window. The kingdom that would one day be his. The people, their problems and their joys, the protection, the safety, the wealth... the sheer responsibility of taking control would one day rest on his shoulders. It would be up to him to decide who was guilty and who was innocent, when was the time for attack and when for defence. Sometimes, the thought of what would one day come to fall into his possession made him terrified and wanting to run in the opposite direction.

 

But then something shifted against his chest, and Arthur felt his smile widen. His mind drifted from what would one day be his to what he already had. Merlin’s head was resting directly over his heart, their limbs entangled and the bedcovers pooled around their waists, giving Arthur access to let his fingers brush lightly across Merlin’s bare shoulders.

  
“You awake?”

 

“No.” Arthur laughed softly as small kisses began to be planted across his chest, Merlin shifting better so that he could reach further across the prince’s body. As he shifted, Arthur felt Merlin’s morning erection pressing into his thigh and his smile turned into a full blown grin. He moved his leg slightly, and the servant practically whined at the contact. They were so wrapped up in each other; it was like every inch of their bodies were touching in one way or the other. As Merlin dropped a kiss onto the bottom of his throat, Arthur ducked his head, capturing his servant’s lips with his own.

  
This time, there could be no denying the moan that escaped Merlin’s long throat and his hands clutched at Arthur’s shoulders as he rolled himself on top of his master, causing another groan to escape not only him, but the prince as well as they brushed together. But Merlin’s foot was still trapped in between Arthur’s legs, they were still locked together.

 

Merlin placed his hands on the pillow on either side of Arthur’s head, using it to lift himself. Their legs were still touching, but air could now get in between their chests.

  
“Morning.” He said happily, dropping a kiss onto the end of Arthur’s nose and laughing freely when the prince pulled a face, his own smile more than evident. Arthur’s breath caught as he stared up at Merlin, happiness shining out of his eyes and seeing the expression he knew was on his face to be reflected on Merlin’s. It didn’t matter the responsibilities he would have to shoulder one day, the decisions he would have to face, for he knew his warlock would be by his side, the whole time. Ironically, he knew Merlin would be there whether Arthur wanted him there or not. But right now, he couldn’t bear the thought of not having the gangly man by his side.

 

“Morning yourself,” Arthur whispered back, his voice laden with need and want. Merlin grinned, an impish look that seemed to light him up from the inside as he rocked his hips slightly. Arthur promptly stopped thinking after that.

 

But he knew one thing for sure. It wasn’t just their limbs that were tangled, but their destinies. Merlin would be by his side because he was completely tangled up in the prince the same way Arthur was with the servant. Bodies, destiny, hearts and souls, they were one.


End file.
